Dziwna posada
}} Niedługo po moim ślubie odkupiłem od starego doktora Farguhara jego praktykę lekarską w dzielnicy Paddington. Poprzednik mój był niegdyś lekarzem bardzo cenionym, ale podeszły jego wiek i cierpienie nerwowe, któremu od pewnego czasu coraz częściej podlegał — był to rodzaj tańca św. Wita — uniemożliwiały mu dalszą praktykę. Publiczność, jak wiadomo, sądzi lekarzy podług tej zasady, że kto chce kurować innych powinien być przedewszystkiem sam zdrów — i nie odnosi się z zaufaniem do tych doktorów, którzy nie mogą na własne cierpienia znaleźć skutecznego środka. To też dochody mego poprzednika malały z czasem tak, że w chwili kiedy przyjąłem jego klientelę, wynosiły rocznie nie więcej nad 300 funtów szterlingów. Nie wątpiłem jednak, że przy moich staraniach potrafię podnieść je do dawnej normy 1200 funtów i z całą energią wziąłem się do pracy. Podczas pierwszych trzech miesięcy po przyjęciu tej praktyki byłem tak przejęty, że nie mogłem wcale widywać się z moim przyjacielem, Szerlokiem Holmesem. Nie miałem zgoła czasu, by go odwiedzić w jego mieszkaniu przy Bakerstreet, on zaś bardzo znów rzadko wychodził z domu gdzieindziej, jak tylko za interesami zawodowymi. Pewnego lipcowego ranka siedziałem jeszcze przy śniadaniu w mojej pracowni, zaczytany w jakiejś lekarskiej gazecie, kiedy zabrzęczał dzwonek i ku wielkiej mojej niespodziance usłyszałem nagle ostry nieco głos mego dawnego towarzysza. — Kochany mój Watsonie — rzekł, wchodząc — cieszę się bardzo, widząc cię znowu! Mam nadzieję, że i żona twoja ma się zupełnie dobrze? — Dziękuję ci — obydwoje mamy się doskonale! rzekłem, ściskając serdecznie podaną mi dłoń. — Tak, to dobrze — rzekł, siadając w biegunowym fotelu — ale mam także nadzieję, że przy zajęciach zawodowych nie zapomniałeś też zupełnie o różnych ciekawych zagadnieniach psychologicznych, które rozwiązywaliśmy nieraz wspólnie? — Wcale nie. Nie dawniej nawet jak wczoraj przeglądałem różne moje dawne notatki i dopisywałem z pamięci różne uwagi i wspomnienia. — Nie uważasz jednak chyba swego zbioru za zamknięty już zupełnie? — Naturalnie że nie i pragnę go niejednem nowem wspomnieniem dopełnić, niejedną jeszcze przeżyć z tobą przygodę! — Możeby tak naprzykład dzisiaj? — Choćby i dziś, jeżeli zechcesz! — Choćby nawet wypadło jechać do Birmingham? — Wszędzie, gdzie zechcesz! — A twoja praktyka? — Przejmuję zawsze chorych mego kolegi, ile razy on zmuszony bywa wyjechać, on znów jest zawsze gotów wyświadczyć mi tę samą usługę! — To się wybornie składa! zawołał Holmes, poczem, przymknąwszy oczy i zagłębiwszy się w fotelu, zaczął mnie swoim zwyczajem pilnie obserwować. — Zdaje mi się rzekł iż niedawno byłeś trochę chory? W lecie zaziębienie bywa zawsze dość dokuczliwem. — Musiałem w zeszłym tygodniu przez trzy dni pozostawać w domu z powodu silnego kataru, sądziłem jednak, że niema już ani śladu po nim! — Istotnie! wyglądasz wybornie! — Zkądże więc dowiedziałeś się o tem? — Znasz przecież moją metodę, kochany przyjacielu! — A zatem przez dedukcyę? wnioskowałeś? — Naturalnie. — Ale z czegóż wyciągałeś te wnioski? — Ze stanu twoich trzewików. Spojrzałem uważnie na moje płytkie lakierowane trzewiki. — Cóż u licha. Ale Holmes dał mi odpowiedź, nim sformułowałem pytanie. — Masz nowe pantofle — rzekł — ale podeszwy, które mi tak uprzejmie właśnie prezentujesz, są lekko przypalone. Początkowo myślałem, że zamoczyłeś je chodząc i że przypalono to przy suszeniu, ale w ostatnich dniach była pogoda, a nadto widzę, że jeszcze jest na podeszwie papierowa marka pracowni, z której wziąłeś to obuwie. Gdybyś był zamoczył pantofle, byłaby się odkleiła — przypaliłeś więc podeszwy, siedząc poprostu przy ogniu i grzejąc nogi, czego człowiek rozsądny nie robi w lipcu, chyba że jest chory. Dowodzenie mego przyjaciela wydawało się dziecinnie prostem, jak zawsze kiedy je już wyjaśnił. Wrażenie to dostrzegł on odrazu w wyrazie mej twarzy i uśmiechnął się z odcieniem pewnej goryczy. — Tak, tak! rzekł — wiem dobrze, że obniżam się w opinii ludzkiej, ile razy wyjaśniam sposoby mego dochodzenia do pewnych konkluzyi. Oświadczenie nieumotywowane wywiera zawsze silniejsze wrażenie! Pojedziesz więc ze mną do Birmingham? — Bardzo chętnie. Powiesz mi, co to za przygoda? — Dowiesz się o tem w wagonie. Klient mój czeka na ulicy w dorożce przed twem mieszkaniem. Możesz się prędko zebrać? — W pięć minut! Napisałem kilka słów do mego kolegi, pobiegłem na piętro pożegnać się z żoną i spotkałem się z Holmesem już przy wyjściu na ulicę. — Twój sąsiad jest także lekarzem? zapytał, wskazując mosiężną tabliczkę, zawieszoną obok. — Tak, rozpoczęliśmy nawet zupełnie równocześnie naszą praktykę. — Przejął czyjąś dawną klientelę? — Tak jak ja, ale nie liczniejszą. Obydwaj konsultujemy od chwili wybudowania tego domu. — W takim razie ty masz lepszą praktykę, niż on. — Jestem tego samego zdania, ale zkądże wiesz o tem? — Widzę wyraźne dowody na progach mieszkań — twój jest wydeptany daleko więcej niż jego. Otóż widzisz tego pana w powozie? to mój klient. Pan Hall Pyczoft. Pozwól, że was zapoznam — a teraz jedźmy! Mamy akurat tyle czasu, ile trzeba, by zdążyć na pociąg! Człowiek, naprzeciwko którego siedziałem, był młodym, wysokim, dobrze zbudowanym, przystojnym mężczyzną o twarzy otwartej i uczciwej, dosyć rumianej, zdobnej jasnym kręcącym się trochę zarostem. Jego dobrze wyprasowany, lśniący cylinder i staranne czarne ubranie wskazywały wyraźnie, że należy on do tej klasy londyńskich obywateli, pracujących w City, która dostarcza najtęższych ochotników do jednorocznej służby wojskowej i najdzielniejszych gimnastyków. Twarz jego była widocznie wesołą z usposobienia, ale w tej chwili kąty ust obwisły mu jak gdyby pod wpływem przykrego jakiegoś zwątpienia, co nadawało mu pewien komiczny wyraz. Nie dowiedziałem się jednak, co za bieda przypędziła go do Szerloka Holmesa, póki nie zasiedliśmy wygodnie w przedziale pierwszej klasy pociągu pośpiesznego, pędzącego do Birmingham. — Przez całe siedemdziesiąt minut nikt nam teraz nie przeszkodzi — rzekł Holmes — proszę więc pana, panie Pyczoft, niech pan zechce opowiedzieć memu przyjacielowi swe interesujące przygody, tak samo jak mnie, ale o ile można jeszcze dokładniej. Przyda się to i mnie, jeżeli jeszcze raz wysłucham kolejnego opisu tych zdarzeń. Przygoda ta może być więcej lub mniej ważną, Watsonie, ale ma w sobie coś niezwykłego, oryginalnego, co niewątpliwie zajmie cię w tym samym stopniu jak mnie zajęło. A zatem zaczynaj pan, panie Pyczoft słuchamy? Młody nasz towarzysz spojrzał na mnie wzrokiem nieco zakłopotanym i zaczął opowiadać: — Najgorsze w tej całej historyi jest to, że pozwoliłem się wykierować na dudka. Wszystko to może się jeszcze naturalnie obrócić na dobre i nie wiem doprawdy, czy mogłem był inaczej postąpić w danym wypadku, chociaż jeżeli dla cienia jakiegoś opuściłem prawdziwy ślad i jeżeli stracę posadę, to naturalnie byłem skończonym głupcem. Nie mam przytem daru opowiadania, panie doktorze, zechce pan przeto wybaczyć, że będę mówił poprostu tak jak było. Byłem urzędnikiem firmy Coxon et Woodhouse na Drapers Gardens, ale firma ta z wiosną pozwoliła się wciągnąć w pożyczkę wenezuelską i — jak pan to sobie może przypomni — doszła do bankructwa. Pracowałem u nich przez pięć lat i kiedy przyszedł ten krach otrzymałem od starego Coxona wyborne świadectwo, zwolniono nas jednak wszystkich dwudziestu siedmiu urzędników. Starałem się znaleźć wówczas inną posadę, ale było w Londynie w tej właśnie chwili takie mnóstwo młodych ludzi w tem samem co moje położeniu, że przez dłuższy czas starania moje były bez rezultatu. U Coxona zarabiałem trzy funty tygodniowo i uskładałem sobie siedemdziesiąt funtów szterlingów, ale skarb ten mój wkrótce zaczął się wyczerpywać. Ostatecznie brakło mi zupełnie pieniędzy, i nie wiedziałem już, zkąd wziąć na papier listowy i marki, by odpowiadać na różne anonse w pismach. Zdarłem już buty, biegając po różnych biurach, i nie miałem żadnych widoków na otrzymanie posady. Nareszcie pewnego dnia przeczytałem doniesienie, że Nawson i Wiliams, wielki dom meklerów giełdowych na Lombardstreet, potrzebuje urzędnika. Prawdopodobnie nie myśli pan bardzo pochlebnie o tej dzielnicy Londynu, ale mogę pana zapewnić, że jest to jeden z najbogatszych domów w całem mieście. Reflektanci na ową posadę mieli zgłaszać się tylko piśmiennie. Napisałem więc moją ofertę i wysłałem ją, dołączając świadectwa, byłem jednak przekonany, że i tym razem spotka mnie zawód. Tymczasem następnego zaraz ranka otrzymałem wezwanie, bym stawił się w najbliższy poniedziałek dla objęcia mej nowej posady, o ile powierzchowność moja zadowolni tych panów. Bóg wie jak to tam się dzieje przy obsadzaniu takich posad. Niektórzy twierdzą, że dyrektor danej instytucyi wybiera na chybił trafił pierwszą lepszą ofertę z całego stosu, jaki mu przyniosą z poczty. Jakby tam nie było, los trafił tym razem na mnie i nigdy w życiu nie byłem taki szczęśliwy jak wtedy. Otrzymałem o cały funt więcej tygodniowej pensyi niż u Coxona, a robota była prawie ta sama. Teraz przychodzę jednak do głównego i najdziwniejszego punktu mej sprawy. Mieszkałem w chambres garnies w Hampstead przy Potters-Terrace nr. 17. Tego samego wieczoru, w dniu kiedy otrzymałem posadę, siedzę sobie w moim pokoju, rozkoszując się fajką, kiedy gospodyni moja przynosi mi jakąś kartę wizytową. Czytam: Arthur Pinner, agent giełdowy. Pierwszy raz w życiu spotkałem się z tem nazwiskiem i nie miałem wyobrażenia, czego ten pan może chcieć odemnie — naturalnie jednak poleciłem gospodyni prosić go do mnie. Wszedł mężczyzna średniego wzrostu, brunet z czarną brodą o charakterystycznie zagiętym dużym nosie. Mówił prędko i tonem człowieka, który nie lubi tracić czasu. — Pan Pyczoft? zapytał. — Jestem nim — odrzekłem, podając mu krzesło. — Dotychczas pracował pan w interesie Coxon and Woodhouse? — Tak jest. — Obecnie przyjął pan posadę u Nawsona? — Istotnie. — Sprowadza mnie do pana ta okoliczność, szanowny panie, że wiele słyszałem o pańskich handlowych zdolnościach. Przypomina pan sobie zapewne Parkera, który był prokurentem Coxona? Otóż on nie może się pana odchwalić. — Słów pańskich słucham naturalnie z wielką przyjemnością. Pracowałem wprawdzie zawsze bardzo pilnie w kantorze, ale nie wyobrażałem sobie, by moje nazwisko znane już było w świecie handlowym. — Czy ma pan dobrą pamięć? — Sądzę, że tak! — Czy interesował się pan sprawami giełdy podczas swej przymusowej bezczynności? Czy jest pan au courant w tym kierunku? — Tak jest, codziennie przeglądam kursy i sprawozdania. — Czy tak? to istotnie dowodzi zamiłowania. Zresztą może się to panu właśnie przydać. Jeżeli pan jednak pozwoli, chciałbym wyegzaminować pana. Naprzykład — jak też stoją listy zastawne Ayrshire? — Sto pięć do sto pięć i pół. — A Konsole Nowo-Zelandzkie? — Sto cztery. — A British-Broken-Hills? — Siedem do siedem i ćwierć. — Cudownie! zawołał, zacierając ręce — zgadza się to zupełnie z tem, co o panu słyszałem! Mój młody przyjacielu, pan jest wart czegoś więcej, niż posady u Nawsona! Ten wykrzyknik zadziwił mnie trochę. — Hm! rzekłem — nie wszyscy widać jednak myślą o mnie tak pochlebnie, jak pan, panie Pinner! nabiedowałem się dość, zanim udało mi się tę posadę dostać i jestem szczerze rad z tego! — Ach, młody przyjacielu, powinieneś pan sięgać wyżej! zaczął znowu mówić — to nie jest właściwa dla pana sfera. Niechno pan mnie posłucha! To co ja panu mogę zaproponować jest wprawdzie czemś bardzo niewielkiem w stosunku do pańskich zdolności, ale w porównaniu z zajęciem u Nawsona jest to tysiąc razy lepsze! Niech no pan pozwoli — kiedy miał pan objąć u niego posadę? — W najbliższy poniedziałek. — Ha, ha! zaśmiał się — trzymałbym mały zakładzik, że pan do niego nie wstąpi! — Nie wstąpię do Nawsona? — Nie, kochany panie! W poniedziałek będzie pan kierownikiem anglo-francuskiego towarzystwa akcyjnego dla handlu wyrobami żelaznymi i stalowymi. Jest to interes, który posiada sto trzydzieści cztery filje w miasteczkach i wsiach francuskich, nie licząc dwóch w Brukselli i San-Remo! Przyznaję się, że ta wiadomość odjęła mi poprostu oddech. — Ależ nigdy nie słyszałem o tem towarzystwie...? rzekłem. — To bardzo zrozumiałe! odpowiedział — nie reklamowano wcale tego interesu, cały kapitał podpisało kilka osób prywatnych! to zanadto dobry interes, by oddawać go na łup publiczny! Brat mój, Harry Pinner, jest także założycielem i po podpisaniu akcyi wstąpił do zarządu jako dyrektor. Wiedząc, że jestem au courant tutejszych stosunków, prosił on mnie, bym wyszukał dlań dzielnego człowieka za niedrogie pieniądze — byleby to był człowiek młody, zdolny, posiadający energię i zapał. Parker mówił mi o panu, przyszedłem więc tutaj. Jako początkowe wynagrodzenie nie możemy panu wprawdzie ofiarować więcej jak nędzne pięćset funtów — — Pięćset funtów rocznie! zawołałem mimowoli. — Początkowo tylko pięćset. Ale oprócz tego otrzyma pan l proc. prowizyi od wszelkich obrotów, dokonanych za pańskiem pośrednictwem. Ta tantjema powinna wynieść więcej niż pensya — może mi pan wierzyć na słowo! — Ależ ja nie znam się na handlu towarów stalowych — — Nic nie szkodzi, mój przyjacielu. Znasz się pan zato wybornie na cyfrach! Poczynało mi się kręcić w głowie. Zaledwie mogłem usiedzieć na krzesełku. Ale nagle przeniknęły mnie różne wątpliwości. — Muszę z panem mówić całkiem otwarcie — rzekłem — Nawson daje mi wprawdzie tylko dwieście funtów rocznie ale — Nawson jest pewny! O przedsiębiorstwie, w którym proponuje mi pan pracę, wiem doprawdy tak mało, że.... — A, jaki chytry! zawołał, unosząc się nademną — pan jest właśnie człowiekiem, jakiego nam potrzeba! pan nie da się zamanić! i doskonale pan robi! Oto banknot stofuntowy. Jeżeli pan uważa, że możemy się porozumieć, to zechce pan te pieniądze schować do kieszeni jako zadatek. To rozbroiło mnie zupełnie. — Bardzo dobrze! rzekłem — kiedyż objąć mam pracę u panów? — Pojedzie pan jutro o pierwszej do Birmingham. Tu oto jest list do mego brata, który raczy mu pan oddać. Zastanie go pan przy Corporationstreet nr. 126 B., gdzie jest tymczasowe biuro towarzystwa. Musi on naturalnie potwierdzić umowę z panem, ale — między nami mówiąc — jest to czysta formalność tylko — sprawę może pan uważać za załatwioną! — Doprawdy, nie wiem panie Pinner, jak panu mam podziękować? — Niema za co, mój przyjacielu! otrzymuje pan tylko to, na co pan zasłużył! a teraz jeszcze dwie drobnostki, dotyczące li tylko strony formalnej. Na biurku pańskiem widzę arkusz papieru — niech pan zechce napisać na nim te słowa: „oświadczam niniejszem, iż zgodziłem się wstąpić w usługi anglo-francuskiego akcyjnego Towarzystwa dla handlu towarów żelaznych i stalowych z minimalną pensyą 500 Ł. rocznie“. Tak — teraz proszę to podpisać — Dziękuję panu! Schował dokument do kieszeni i, biorąc kapelusz, rzekł: — Jeszcze jedno. Co pan myśli zrobić z Nawsonem? O tem, przyznaję, zupełnie zapomniałem w mojej radości. — Napiszę do niego zaraz, że zrzekam się ofiarowanej mi posady! zawołałem. — Otóż właśnie nie życzę sobie tego i nie radzę panu pisać w ten sposób. Miałem o pana małą sprzeczkę z prokurentem Nawsona, kiedy tam byłem, by o panu zasięgnąć informacyi. Napadł on wówczas na mnie w sposób dość brutalny, że przychodzę odmawiać ich firmie ludzi, których sobie zwerbowała. Ostatecznie straciłem cierpliwość i powiedziałem mu, że jeżeli chcą mieć dzielnych ludzi w swych usługach, to powinni im dobrze płacić. Na to odpowiedział mi: „Pyczoft chętniej przyjmie naszą mniejszą pensyę niż od pana większą!“. — „A ja założę się o pięć funtów, że nie usłyszysz pan już nic o nim, skoro postawię mu moją propozycyę!“ — zawołałem. — „Dobrze! trzymam! odpowiedział mi. Podnieśliśmy tego człowieka z bruku i nie opuści on nas tak łatwo”. Własne jego słowa! — Bezczelny człowiek! zawołałem — nie widziałem go w mojem życiu i nie będę sobie z nim robił żadnych ceremonii! Skoro tak się mają te rzeczy, nie będę wcale pisał nawet do niego! — Tak! to najlepiej! biorę pana za słowo! rzekł Pinner, wstając — Oto jest pańskie sto funtów zaliczki, a to list do mego brata. Niech pan zanotuje sobie adres — Birmingham, Corporationstreet, 126B, i niech pan tam jutro jedzie, nie spóźniając się. Punkt pierwsza trzeba być na miejscu! a teraz dobranoc! życzę panu wszelkiej pomyślności, na którą zasługuje pan najzupełniej! — O ile pamiętam, nic więcej nie mówiliśmy ze sobą. Może pan jednak sobie wyobrazić, panie doktorze, jak bardzo byłem wzruszony takim nagłym uśmiechem szczęścia. Do połowy nocy z zachwytu nie zmrużyłem oka. Nazajutrz pojechałem do Birmingham jednym z rannych pociągów i stawiłem się o wiele wcześniej niż to było wskazane. Odesłałem rzeczy moje do hotelu i poszukałem adresu, którego mi Pinner udzielił. Brakowało jeszcze kwadrans do pierwszej, ale myślałem, że to już nic nie szkodzi. Numer 126 B., był to passaż, ciągnący się pomiędzy dwoma wielkimi sklepami. W tyle jego były schody kamienne, po których wchodzi się na wyższe piętra. Tam są lokale, wynajmowane na różne biura firmom i ludziom prywatnym. Wszystkie nazwiska lokatorów można było wyczytać na tablicy, przybitej na ścianie, ale firmy anglo-francuskiego towarzystwa nie dostrzegłem nigdzie. Stałem bezradnie przez parę minut i czułem, że opuszcza mnie wszelka otucha. Czy ta cała historya nie była po prostu jakim szwindlem? myślałem sobie. Wtem podszedł do mnie jakiś pan. Był zupełnie podobny do mojego wczorajszego gościa, tylko nie miał brody i włosy nieco jaśniejsze. Wzrost, twarz, głos były zupełnie te same. — Czy pan nie jest przypadkiem panem Pyczoft? zapytał mnie. — Do usług pańskich — odrzekłem. — Ach, oczekiwałem pana, ale przybywa pan nieco wcześniej niż myślałem. Otrzymałem dziś rano list od mego brata, pełen pochwał najgorętszych dla pana. — Właśnie szukałem nadaremnie szyldu Towarzystwa, kiedy pan nadszedł. — Szyld nasz jeszcze nie przybity — odpowiedział mi — wynajęliśmy ten lokal dopiero w ostatnim tygodniu i tylko tymczasowo. Ale proszę pana ze mną, pomówimy o interesie. Poszedłem za nim po schodach bardzo wysoko, prawie na poddasze, gdzie wprowadził mnie do paru pustych i zakurzonych pokoików, bez dywanów na podłogach i firanek w oknach. Sądziłem, że zastanę wielkie biuro z pultami, za którymi kręci się cały rój urzędników — patrzyłem więc z dość dziwną miną na mały stolik i dwa sosnowe stołki, które z księgą główną i koszem na papiery stanowiły całe umeblowanie lokalu. — Niech się pan nie zniechęca, panie Pyczoft! rzekł mój nowy znajomy, widząc jak mi się twarz przeciągnęła — nie odrazu stwarza się wszystko, a chociaż nie urządziliśmy jeszcze w wystawny sposób naszego biura, mamy jednak więcej środków i pieniędzy niż niejedni z tych, co zmuszeni są takimi pozorami zamydlać ludziom oczy. Proszę, siadaj pan i daj mi list. Przeczytał go bardzo uważnie i wolno. — Musiał pan wywrzeć bardzo silne wrażenie na mego brata — rzekł — wiem, że Arthur sądzi ludzi dość surowo. Co prawda tylko to, co pochodzi z Londynu, ma dla niego wartość — podczas kiedy ja przekładam Birmingham, ale tym razem pójdę za jego radą. Może pan uważać umowę swoją jako zupełnie zatwierdzoną przezemnie. — Jakież tedy są moje obowiązki? spytałem. — Prawdopodobnie będzie pan musiał wkrótce objąć kierunek naszego głównego składu w Paryżu, który zasila towarem sklepy naszych stu trzydziestu czterech agencyi prowincyonalnych we Francyi. Zakup będzie ukończony w przyszłym tygodniu. Tymczasem pozostanie pan w Birmingham i tu damy panu zajęcie. — Wolno zapytać jakie? Zamiast odpowiedzi wydobył z szuflady grubą książkę w czerwonej oprawie. — Oto jest księga adresowa miasta Paryża — rzekł — rodzaje przedsiębiorstw stoją zawsze za nazwiskiem. Niech pan weźmie tę książkę ze sobą do domu i sporządzi mi wyciąg wszystkich paryskich handli towarów żelaznych. Bardzo potrzebuję właśnie takiego spisu. — Musi jednak istnieć już taki spis gotowy? zauważyłem. — Nie można oprzeć się na nim. Francuski system sporządzania takich spisów jest zupełnie różny od naszego. Niechże pan będzie łaskaw zająć się tą robotą tak, abym mógł mieć ten spis na poniedziałek w południe o godzinie dwunastej. A teraz pożegnam pana, panie Pyczoft. Jeżeli w przyszłości okaże pan również zapał, energię i rozum, nie będzie pan miał powodu uskarżać się na nasze Towarzystwo. Z ową książką adresową pod pachą udałem się do hotelu, miotany najróżnorodniejszemi uczuciami. Miałem wprawdzie posadę i co ważniejsza sto funtów zaliczki w kieszeni — ale z drugiej strony nieprawdopodobnie nędzny wygląd rzekomego biura, brak szyldu firmowego i jeszcze inne okoliczności wywarły na mnie wrażenie wprost dziwne i po prostu bardzo ujemne, jako na człowieka, przywykłego do pewnych zewnętrznych form w interesach. Tymczasem jednak miałem pieniądze i robotę. Przez całą niedzielę siedziałem też nad nią i w poniedziałek doszedłem zaledwie do litery H. Poszedłem więc do mego pryncypała, zastałem go w tym samym pustym pokoju: otrzymałem polecenie pracowania dalej nad tem do środy. Ale nie skończyłem tego spisu i we środę także, pisałem więc znów dalej aż do piątku, to jest do wczoraj. Wczoraj przyniosłem go panu Pinnerowi. — Dziękuję panu bardzo — rzekł do mnie, odbierając papiery — widocznie nie doceniłem trudu tej pracy. Spis ten jednak ma wielką dla mnie wartość. — Kosztował on dużo czasu — zauważyłem. — A teraz proszę, niech pan sporządzi mi drugi podobny — spis handlów mebli, sprzedających także stalowe towary. — Dobrze proszę pana. — Może pan zajdzie jutro tu do mnie o siódmej i pokaże mi, jak ta robota idzie. Ale proszę niech pan nie wytęża się zbytnio. Parę godzin odpoczynku w koncertowej halli wieczorem zawsze dobrze panu zrobi po robocie! Przy tych słowach roześmiał się i dostrzegłem, że drugi jego ząb z lewej strony był dość niezręcznie plombowany złotem. Spostrzeżenie to ogromnie mnie zastanowiło. Szerlok Holmes zatarł ręce z widocznym zadowoleniem, ja zaś patrzyłem zdziwiony na naszego klienta. — Pojmuje zupełnie pańskie zdumienie, panie doktorze — zaczął on znowu — ale oto w czem leżała przyczyna mego wrażenia: kiedy ów pierwszy pan Pinner, który mnie odwiedził w Londynie, zaśmiał się przy naszej rozmowie zauważyłem zaraz taki sam ząb ze złotą plombą w jego szczęce. Ta plomba błysła mi przed okiem zupełnie tak samo. Skoro pomyślałem jeszcze, że ten, którego mam przed sobą, tak podobny był do pierwszego z całej postawy i głosu i różnił się tylko tem, co przy pomocy peruki i brzytwy tak łatwo sobie dodać lub ująć, musiało wpaść mi zaraz na myśl, że jest to jeden i ten sam człowiek. Mogli być wprawdzie dwaj bracia tak bliźniaczo do siebie podobni, ale trudno przypuścić, by akurat obaj mieli te same zęby plombowane złotem w taki sam zupełnie sposób! Skoro się z nim pożegnałem i wyszedłem na ulicę — nie wiedziałem doprawdy, czy mam wszystkie zmysły w porządku. Przyszedłszy do hotelu, wylałem sobie dzbanek zimnej wody na głowę i usiłowałem zebrać myśli. Dlaczegóż wysłał on mnie do Birmingham? Dlaczego tam przyjechał przedemną? Dlaczego pisał list sam do siebie, który ja, idyota skończony, woziłem. Ale odpowiedź na te pytania przechodziło granice mego rozumu. Nie mogłem żadnej znaleźć. I wówczas przyszło mi na myśl że to, czego ja nie rozumiem, pojąłby pewno odrazu pan Holmes. Miałem akurat dość czasu, by nocnym pociągiem udać się do Londynu, wyszukać pana Holmesa zrana i wrócić z panami teraz do Birmingham. Skoro pan Pyczoft skończył swoje opowiadanie, zapanowała między nami chwila milczenia. Holmes oparł się o poduszki wagonu i patrzył na mnie zadowolonem ale badawczem spojrzeniem, jak gospodarz, podający gościowi kieliszek znakomitego wina do skosztowania, ciekaw smaku i pochwały. — Pyszne to jest, nieprawdaż Watsonie? zawołał wreszcie Szerlok. Pewne szczegóły zachwycają mnie po prostu! Jak też myślisz czy spotkanie nasze z panem Arthurem Harrym Pinnerem w biurze anglo-francuskiego akcyjnego Towarzystwa będzie dosyć interesującem? — Jakżeby to jednak urządzić? spytałem. — O, zupełnie po prostu! rzekł Pyczoft zadowolniony — jesteście panowie moimi przyjaciółmi i szukacie posady — cóż może być naturalniejszego, jak to że przedstawię was panu dyrektorowi, wstawiając się za wami! — Ależ tak! doskonale! zawołał Holmes — radbym bardzo widzieć tego pana przy grze i spróbować, czy nie uda mi się zajrzeć mu w karty! Tylko — do czego mój przyjacielu my moglibyśmy w tem biurze się przydać? Albo też — tak.... toby się może dało.... to rzekłszy, utonął nagle w myślach, począł gryźć paznogcie i wyglądać przez okno. Nie usłyszeliśmy już z ust jego ani jednego słowa, póki nie stanęliśmy w hotelu w Birmingham. O siódmej udaliśmy się wszyscy razem na Corporationstreet do biura anglo-francuskiego towarzystwa. — Byłoby zupełnie napróżno chodzić tam wcześniej — zauważył nasz klient. On zjawia się tam widocznie tylko dla widzenia się ze mną, gdyż zresztą biuro jest zupełnie puste. — To daje do myślenia — rzekł Holmes. — Patrzcie, patrzcie panowie — zawołał Pyczoft — czyż wam nie powiedziałem? idzie przed nami! Wskazał nam rosłego, silnie zbudowanego mężczyznę z ciemnymi włosami, który spiesznie szedł drugą stroną ulicy. W chwili kiedyśmy go obserwowali patrzył on właśnie na roznosiciela gazet, wykrzykującego tytuły wieczornych nowości. Szybko przecisnął się wśród omnibusów i dorożek, kupił numer dziennika, chwycił go gwałtownie i zniknął z nim w bramie passażu. — Teraz idzie do biura! rzekł Pyczoft — tędy się wchodzi. Chodźcie panowie, już ja się postaram, że nie będziemy mieć żadnych trudności. Idąc za nim, weszliśmy aż na piąte piętro, gdzie klient nasz zapukał do wpółotwartych drzwi. Jakiś głos zawołał: „proszę!” i weszliśmy do pustego nieumeblowanego pokoju, znanego nam już z opisu Pyczofta. Przy jedynym znajdującym się tam stole siedział człowiek, którego widzieliśmy na ulicy; przed nim leżała rozłożona gazeta. Kiedy podniósł głowę, ujrzeliśmy twarz z takim wyrazem troski i przerażenia, jakiego nie widziałem jeszcze nigdy, jaki widuje się zresztą bardzo rzadko u ludzi. Krople potu błyszczały mu na czole, twarz była kredowej bladości a spojrzenie oczu było wprost błędnem. Zdawało się, że nie poznaje Pyczofta, a ten również miał minę tak zdziwioną, iż odrazu wymiarkowaliśmy, że wygląd dzisiejszy jego chlebodawcy nie był wcale zwyczajnym. — Co panu jest, panie Pinner? zawołał Pyczoft. — Czuję się niezupełnie dobrze — odpowiedział tenże, starając się odzyskać panowanie nad sobą z widocznym wysiłkiem — któż są ci obcy panowie, których pan przyprowadza tu do mnie? — Pan Harris z Berdmondsey i pan Price z Birmingham — rzekł Pyczoft, przedstawiając nas zręcznie — dwaj moi przyjaciele, doskonale obeznani z naszą branżą, którzy niestety od dłuższego już czasu nie mają zajęcia. Może mógłby pan u nas znaleźć coś dla nich — jakieś miejsce może — byłbym panu bardzo za to wdzięczny...! — Bardzo możliwe! Bardzo dobrze! wołał Pinner z dziwnie jakimś bolesnym uśmiechem — bez wątpienia, że będziemy mogli coś zrobić dla panów... — Jestem buchalterem — rzekł Holmes. — Dobrze — będziemy właśnie potrzebować buchaltera... A pan, panie... Price? — Jestem korespondentem — odpowiedziałem. — Doskonale, a więc... mogę prawie na pewno powiedzieć, że będziemy mogli coś obmyśleć dla panów... skoro tylko zarząd poweźmie odnośną decyzyę, to zaraz... powiadomimy panów! tak... zaraz. Ale proszę panów teraz, na miłość boską, zostawcie mnie już! potrzebuję być sam... Ostatnie słowa rzekł takim tonem jak gdyby przymus, który widocznie sobie zadawał, był już ponad jego siły. Patrzyliśmy na siebie z Holmesem mocno zdziwieni, kiedy Pyczoft zbliżył się do stołu. — Zapomina pan, panie Pinner — rzekł — że kazał mi pan przyjść o tej godzinie dla otrzymania pańskich dalszych poleceń? — Ach tak! naturalnie... rozumie się — odpowiedział spokojniejszym już nieco tonem — proszę, zaczekaj pan chwilkę — pańscy przyjaciele mogą też tu pozostać... za trzy, cztery minuty będę zupełnie do waszej dyspozycyi — mogę chyba przez ten czas liczyć na waszą cierpliwość? Podniósł się z miną wyszukanie uprzejmą, skłonił nam się i znikł za drzwiami w przeciwległej ścianie pokoju, które za sobą starannie zamknął. — Co teraz? szepnął Holmes — zabrał się i wyjdzie sobie? — Niemożliwe! odpowiedział cicho Pyczoft. — Dlaczego? Te drzwi prowadzą do pokoju, z którego niema wyjścia. — Umeblowany ten pokój? — Wczoraj był pusty. — Cóż on tam może robić u licha? Cała ta historya staje się coraz więcej zagadkową! Jeżeli widziałem kiedy człowieka oszalałego z przestrachu, to chyba jest nim ten Pinner! Czego on się tak strasznie boi? — Bierze nas pewnie za tajną policyę! rzekłem. — On nie wtedy zbladł, kiedyśmy weszli — rzekł Holmes — on był już blady i wystraszony przedtem! Słowa Holmesa przerwał nagle jakiś stuk dziwny — zupełnie jakgdyby ktoś z sąsiedniego pokoju pukał do drzwi. — Cóż on do wszystkich dyabłów robi? krzyknął Pyczoft — puka do własnych drzwi?! I znów stukało coś: rat-tat-tat-tat... coraz głośniej i prędzej... Patrzyliśmy zdumieni na zamknięte drzwi. Holmes stał pochylony naprzód widocznie bardzo wzburzony. Potem słychać było jakiś rzężący chrapliwy głos i znów szybkie bębnienie we drzwi. Teraz już skoczył Szerlok jak szalony do drzwi od owego pokoju, w którym znikł Pinner. Ale drzwi te były zamknięte od wewnątrz. Za jego przykładem i my obaj rzuciliśmy się na nie z całą siłą. Drzwi skrzypnęły w zawiasach i padły z hałasem na podłogę. Wpadliśmy teraz do pokoju — był pusty... Ale już w najbliższym momencie poznaliśmy naszą omyłkę. W samym rogu tuż obok wejścia do pokoju, z którego wpadliśmy tutaj, były drzwi drugie. Holmes szarpnął je i otworzył. Na podłodze leżała za niemi kamizelka i surdut, a na haku, wbitym w ścianę wisiał — pan dyrektor anglo-francuskiego towarzystwa, zadzierzgnięty w pętlicy, zrobionej z własnych swych szelek.... Kolana jego podnosiły się kurczowo, a pięty uderzały jeszcze o drewnianą ścianę, sprawiając dziwny ów łoskot, który wzięliśmy za pukanie. Momentalnie chwyciłem go wpół ciała i podniosłem do góry, Holmes zaś i Pyczoft rozerwali elastyczną pętlę, która werżnęła mu się głęboko w skórę. Potem przenieśliśmy go do pierwszego pokoju i złożyli na ziemi. Leżał z twarzą barwy popiołu, z wargami zsiniałemi, rzężąc — łachman już tylko z człowieka, z którym dopiero co rozmawialiśmy! — Będzie jeszcze co z niego? jakże myślisz Watsonie? pytał mnie Holmes. Schyliłem się nad nim, by zbadać jego stan. Puls był słaby i przerywany ale zwolna oddech stawał się wyraźniejszy i dłuższy, z pomiędzy powiek przymkniętych błyskało chwilami oko — wracało życie. — Sekundę później — byłoby już po nim! rzekłem — ale wróci zaraz do siebie. Otwórzcie, proszę was, okno i podajcie mi karafkę z wodą. Rozluźniłem mu krawat, rozpiąłem kołnierz i zlałem zimną wodą twarz, poczerń zastosowałem sztuczne oddychanie, aż nareszcie zaczął zupełnie przychodzić do siebie. Holmes stał tymczasem przy stole z rękoma w kieszeniach i głową opuszczoną na piersi. Dumał. — Powinnibyśmy teraz właściwie posłać po policyę — rzekł — ale wyznam otwarcie, że wolałbym jej przedłożyć już gotowy rezultat śledztwa niż materyał do niego. — Ja nic a nic nie mogę już teraz zrozumieć — rzekł Pyczoft — na jakie licho godził mnie ten człowiek i płacił, żeby się teraz... — Ba! przerwał mu Holmes niecierpliwie — wszystko to jasne jest jak słońce! prócz tego ostatniego szachu. — Pan więc rozumie to wszystko? — Przecież to leży jak na dłoni! nieprawdaż Watsonie? Wzruszyłem ramionami. — Muszę wyznać, że ja nic nie rozumiem! rzekłem. — Przecież jeżeli zestawi się wszystko od początku, można tylko jedną wyciągnąć z tego konkluzyę! — Ale jaką? — Wszystko obraca się koło dwóch punktów głównych. Najpierw — chodziło o to, żeby Pyczoft zaświadczył na piśmie, iż przyjmuje posadę w tem nieistniejącem nigdy towarzystwie. Czyż to nie jest wyraźne? — Do czegóż mogli potrzebować takiego zaświadczenia? — Wcale nie z powodu interesu, do którego angażowali Pyczofta. Takie formalności są poza zwyczajami sfer handlowych a tu nie było żadnego powodu czynić wyjątek! Czyż pan nie zauważyłeś jeszcze, panie Pyczoft, że chodziło tym ludziom przedewszystkiem i jedynie o próbę pańskiego pisma? Użyli do tego pierwszego lepszego pozoru! — Ale naco im ta próba była potrzebna? — Właśnie — naco? Gdybyśmy umieli znaleźć na to pytanie odpowiedź, kwestya byłaby prawie rozwiązaną! Naco? Mogli mieć tylko jeden powód — — ten że potrzebowali pańskie pismo podrobić. Musieli mieć wzór. A teraz drugi punkt. Rzuca on pewne światło na pierwszy. Jest nim owo żądanie Pinnera, abyś pan nie zawiadamiał Nawsona, że nie przyjmujesz jego posady. Chodziło o to po prostu, żeby zostawić go w mniemaniu, że pewien pan Hall Pyczoft, którego on zresztą nigdy w życiu nie widział, stawi się w jego biurze w poniedziałek. — Boże wielki! zawołał Pyczoft — jakże ja byłem głupi! — Teraz zrozumie pan zapewne, naco im była potrzebna próba pańskiego pisma. Ktoś, czyje pismo było zupełnie inne jak pańskie, byłby całą historyę zepsuł odrazu. Ale filut ten miał czas nauczyć się naśladować pański charakter i tym sposobem udało mu się zająć posadę, proponowaną panu. Naturalnie tylko w wypadku, że nikt pana osobiście u Nawsona nie znał! — Istotnie, nie znano mnie tam wcale! — Naturalnie było też rzeczą najwyższej wagi wpłynąć na pana, byś nie zmienił swego postanowienia, albo żebyś pan nie spotkał się i nie zapoznał z kimś od Nawsona, któryby mógł stwierdzić, że jest tam pański sobowtór. Dlatego dano panu przyzwoitą zaliczkę i ściągnięto pana do Birmingham; dlatego dalej dano panu tu robotę, ażeby nie przyszło panu przypadkiem do głowy pojechać do Londynu, gdzie jakiś traf mógłby całą grę tych panów zepsuć. — Ale dlaczegóż ten człowiek udawał przedemną własnego brata? — To także jest zrozumiałe. W całej sprawie jest ich tylko dwóch. Jeden gra pańską rolę u Nawsona — więc nie mógł równocześnie występować tutaj. Chcąc zaś przedstawić panu pryncypała, trzebaby było wtajemniczyć trzecią osobę. Niebezpieczeństwo i koszt. Lepiej było grać samemu obie te role — pośrednika i pryncypała — z pomocą peruk i fałszywej brody. Podobieństwo rysów między braćmi mogło być dopuszczalnie łatwo. I gdybyś pan był nie zauważył tego plombowanego zęba, byłoby się to udało do końca. Pyczoft potrząsnął głowa. — Mój Boże! rzekł — co też tam u Nawsona porobił ten fałszywy Hall Pyczoft, podczas kiedy mnie tu za nos wodzono! Ale cóż teraz będzie? powiedz mi panie Holmes, co mam teraz zrobić? — Musimy zatelegrafować do Nawsona. — Oni w soboty zamykają interes zawsze o dwunastej w południe. — To nic nie szkodzi. Jest tam pewnie jakiś stróż, portyer lub ktoś tego rodzaju. — Jest, jest! dniem i nocą jest tam zawsze stróż — u Nawsona są w depozycie papiery wartościowe zawsze na bardzo wielkie sumy, przechodzące często milion funtów — mówiono nieraz o tem na giełdzie — — dlatego utrzymuje on zawsze stróża w lokalu. — A zatem dobrze. Zatelegrafujemy do niego i dowiemy się, czy wszystko tam jest w porządku i czy pracuje tam urzędnik z pańskim nazwiskiem. Dotąd jest wszystko jasne. Pozostaje jednak jeszcze jedna okoliczność: dlaczego ten filut tu chciał się koniecznie powiesić?! — Gazeta! zaskrzeczał jakiś głos za nami. Niedoszły wisielec siedział na ziemi skurczony i blady jak kreda, straszny. W oczach jego widać było powracającą świadomość — obydwoma rękami rozcierał sobie szyję, na której widać było wyraźną czerwoną pręgę. — Gazeta! naturalnie! zawołał Holmes, uderzając się w czoło — Jakiż głupiec ze mnie! Miałem głowę tak nabita wszystkiem, co się stało, że na chwilę zapomniałem o tej gazecie, która mieści przecież klucz do całej tej tajemnicy! Rozłożył dziennik na stole, spojrzał nań i wydał głośny okrzyk tryumfu. — Patrzno Watsonie! to gazeta londyńska — wieczorne wydanie „Standarta“! oto jest to, czego szukamy. Spójrz na ten tytuł: „ y. a. y. y“. Przeczytaj nam to proszę głośno, Watsonie — wszyscy pragniemy dowiedzieć się nareszcie czegoś! Artykuł ów wydrukowany był zaraz na początku numeru. Widocznie zdarzenie to stanowiło najświeższą sensacyę dnia w całem mieście. Sprawozdanie brzmiało jak następuje: — No, możemy więc policyi oszczędzić trochę fatygi! rzekł Holmes, spoglądając na skurczoną w kącie postać nędznika a przecież ludzka natura jest doprawdy przedziwną mieszaniną, Watsonie! Najgorszy łajdak i zbrodniarz może jeszcze wzbudzić litość dla siebie! Patrz — ten tu usiłował się pozbawić życia na pierwszą wiadomość, że jego brat zagrożony jest stryczkiem! Ha! nie mamy jednak prawa wyboru — wiemy, co nam wypada uczynić. Ja z doktorem zostanę tu przy nim, pan zaś, panie Pyczoft, bądź łaskaw sprowadzić tu policyę... Category:Arthur Conan Doyle Category:Opowiadania detektywistyczne Category:Przekłady anonimowe